Inspiration
by Wide Eyed and Curious
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories and poems, they are Christian based and heavily influenced by the works of Gene Edwards. Updates are very infrequent, I am sorry for that. I will do my best to add a chapter once a month...but we'll see if that actually happens.
1. My Child

Oh my darling, why do you worry so?

Do you not know that I have all of your tomorrows in my hand?

I have created your past, your present, and your future.

Do not worry.

Oh my beloved, why do you cry?

Do you not know that all of your pain

Was placed upon my shoulders?

It is forever buried in the tomb

Where I defeated Death.

There is nothing I would not do for you, my beloved.

Why do you hide your face in shame?

You have been created in my image, you are beautiful!

You have been made perfect

By the blood of the Lamb.

My love, you have nothing to be ashamed of.

You are my beloved, and you are wonderful just the way my hands have created you.

Oh my child, do you really not know just how beautiful you are?

When I look upon you I see

A blameless and perfect creation.

My child, do you know that your father is the

Creator of the Universe.

Do you know that God's One and Only Son was crucified

So that you may be made perfect.


	2. Sing Tell Groan

Always one step out of sync, forever moving at different paces. Long ago, Creation moved as one, the Universe spun in perfect synchronicity. But that was ages ago. Today, it is broken. The Universe is disconnected even within itself, and is desperately trying to be whole again.

Many years ago, back when God walked with Adam in the Garden, Creation was in perfect harmony. Nothing was disconnected, and nothing was distorted. It was good in the eyes of God. But then the Serpent came. His sharp tongue and beguiling words twisted the mind of God's beloved creation. Soon thereafter Man was cast from the Garden, and all of Creation was groaning in agony-longing to be good once again.

Creation once sang for it was good. Creation still tells of the beauty and majesty of its Creator. If you listen carefully, you can hear Creation groaning; it longs for the day of its rebirth. Soon the Creator will come and make all things new. Creation will sing once again.


	3. End All

I was there; I was there when the End began. It was the look of hunger in her eyes that told me I could succeed. A few words, just a small lie really, was all it took for Creation to be brought to its knees. "Just one bite, surely you will not die. Your eyes will be opened, you will be like God." One bite and God's beloved Creation was mine!

Seductive lies of glory, wealth, and love are all it took to place man under my power. Just how much could I put asunder? God's most prized Creation was putty in my hands. So easily tricked so, easily seduced. I turned their dreams into desires, and their desires into nightmares.

I was there when the Universe fell. I watched Creation turn black while it was yet falling. I was there when God caught His distorted Creation in the palm in His hands. Even covered in Sin He still has love for His Creation. On that glorious dark day, God cursed me: "Cursed are you...! You will crawl on your belly and you will eat dust all the days of your life. And I will put enmity between you and the woman and between your offspring and hers; he will crush your head and you will strike his heel."

Everything God had created was mine, and I could do as I pleased with it. At least I thought I could. One day God came down to Earth, He walked among His creation just as it was in the days before the End. The Son of God showed His beloved compassion never before seen. How dare He! How dare He come to my domain and breakthrough my seductive lies. One day, Jesus, The Son of Man was nailed to a cross. Ha! Look what your beloved has done to you! I approached the cross intending to gloat, but soon my victory was turned to horror. My beautiful Sin was upon that cross! "It is finished!" Yes, yes it is finished. Jesus, God in the Flesh, is mine. He is dead.

I was there when Creation fell. I was there when God became man and took all Sin upon Himself. I was there when Jesus rose from the Grave. and I will still be here when Jesus returns.


	4. Son of God

The Heavenly realm was in an uproar. The Lord, Creator of all, had spoken to the angels. He spoke of how He would become a man and redeem Creation.

God then called forth Gabriel, the messenger angel, and Michael, the avenging angel. Together the three walked along a street of pure gold until they reached a door. This door, guarded by Cherubim, separated Earth from Heaven, and consequently Man from God.

"Gabriel, there is a girl, Mary, tell her that she shall be the mother of the Son of God; tell her that she should not fear. She is pure of heart and willing to serve the Lord. She is chosen and blessed among women." Gabriel unsheathed his sword as a sign of obedience and passed through the door.

God watched the planet for a moment and then turned to Michael. Michael's eyes burned with questions, he wanted to speak but was unsure.

"Speak Michael."

"My Lord and my Creator-I and my angels will be ready. Whenever You call we will be there; we will protect you. I will be their Lord."

"Michael, a time will come when you wish to act, but you must not. You may watch from afar, but do not act unless I tell you to do so."

"Yes, my Lord." Michael said while bowing.

Gabriel has returned. "On this day," Spoke the Lord, "I will become flesh, both realms will touch and commune just as it was at the time of Adam. God and Man shall walk together again just as in Eden." The angels raised their flaming swords, and the Lord passed through the door.

"This day marks the beginning of salvation; God will redeem His chosen planet. " Exclaimed the first angel ever created in a loud, commanding voice.

Whispers resounded throughout all of Heaven. The angels spoke of how God would be a great king admired and feared by all, but they were wrong. Only Gabriel and Michael knew who Mary was-a poor girl who loved the Lord and her soon-to-be husband, Joseph, a carpenter.

Michael turned to Gabriel and bowed his head, and he then walked through the door with the intent to guard this family


End file.
